The Ramblings of Love
by RainStorm-grey
Summary: This is basically a love story for Chlerek as well as a continuation of The Awakening. I suck at summaries but please read anyway : thanx! Complete as is! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

The Ramblings of Love

Chapter 1: Staring Contests, Revelations, and Conversations

By: RainStorm-grey

After we arrived, at the safe house with Andrew, we all clambered out of the van. I couldn't wait for a shower. Derek would want one first, though. So, while I waited for someone to call the shower, I looked at the exterior of the new "safe house." I scoffed internally at the term. I doubted we'd ever be safe again. The Edison Group would hunt us down until we were dead and buried. That or they'd capture us and put us down like dogs. Of course my thoughts moved to Aunt Lauren and my Dad. I missed my father and didn't want to cause him anymore pain, but he was safer this way. As for Aunt Lauren, I didn't want to believe she was dead, but at the same time it seemed like that was the only solution possible for what I had seen just hours before.

I looked up and shook myself out of my reverie. The first thing I noticed was that I'd sunk to my knees on the wet grass. Second, I'd been crying and third, that everyone was staring at me. Tori was scowling at me, Andrew was looking confused and embarrassed since he'd just met me. Simon looked concerned, almost pitying. I didn't need his pity. What surprised me most, though, was Derek. He had kneeled down beside me. I didn't notice before because even when kneeling he was still much taller than me. He was looking straight into my eyes and channeling feelings of understanding and concern. His concern was not like Simon's though. His was more wonderful to behold. More… sweet. Wait. When did I start to think of Derek as sweet?

_Just now, _my inner voice said. I stared back into his beautiful green eyes. Now that I was up close, I could see that there was more feeling in his eyes than anyone, even Simon, would see or comprehend. It was all just hidden behind a mask of indifference. Shoved beneath the surface of his scowl. Nobody had gotten close enough to see because all most people saw was his towering, glowering, burly physique. People were scared of him and so he hid himself away. He knew that even Simon, his own brother who he cared about more than anybody in the world, was scared of him. Even I had shied away from him at first but then I found out that there was more to him than what most people saw. He wasn't anything like what most people saw and I was the only person to see hat. The only person who wasn't afraid. I knew that Derek would never hurt me. Never. Not even when he finally Changed.

We kept staring at each other. Subconsciously, my hand had reached for his. Our fingers intertwined between our laps, connecting the space between us. As soon as my fingers touched his, a jolt passed through me. I didn't know if he felt it too. Heck, I didn't even know what it was. All I knew, at that moment, was that something had changed between us. My stomach was doing back flips and all sorts of difficult gymnastics routines and then I realized that I, Chloe Saunders, was in love with Derek.

Somebody coughed and Derek and I jumped apart and stood up. I avoided everybody's eyes, especially Derek's. It seemed that everyone was confused by what had transpired. Even Tori was silent, which I would have been grateful for if it weren't for the fact that nobody else was talking either. We all headed to the house and once we got inside, Andrew showed us to our rooms. I was sharing with Tori. Oh, the joy.

***********

Once we reached our room, and we'd both showered, Tori pounced.

"Okay, what was that about?" She demanded.

"What was that about?" I responded dejectedly, though I tried to sound curious and questioning.

"Don't play dumb, Chloe. That staring contest between you and Dog-boy. If I didn't know better I'd say you two were experiencing the touchy-feely's"

"Tori, don't call him Dog-boy."

"Okay, okay, fine. Derek. Answer my question!"

"I really don't know Tori. But, I do have something I want to tell you," I was about to tell her about my revelation but I remembered Derek's super-sonic hearing, so I said, "you want to take a walk?" She agreed.

D Pov

I was lying on my bed thinking about _her_. What was that about outside? I wasn't getting any answers from Chloe since she and Tori had taken a walk outside and out of my hearing range.

"Derek. DEREK!!" Simon said, forcefully. I shot a glance at him before replying,

"What?" I knew what was coming

"What was that about, outside?"

"It was nothing, Simon."

"Hey! Don't insult my intelligence here! That was something! You saw! Even Tori was silent!"

"I'm telling you Simon, it was nothing." I was getting annoyed. Simon seemed to calm down and he was silent for a few minutes.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Chloe?"

"No, Simon… I love her." Wow. Did I really just say that? I mean, yeah, I knew that I liked her but I had no idea my feelings had escalated. Now there it was, the feeling that I get when Chloe would look me straight in the eye. Whether she was angry, annoyed, or happy. That feeling that I get when she stays with me during my partial Changes. That feeling of protection when Ramon and Liam had approached us. What did Liam call her? My mate? What did that mean? Dad had told me some stuff about werewolves but I don't think he'd ever approached or knew about that subject. I decided I'd look for a book on werewolves, down in the massive library downstairs, later.

"Oh." Simon said sullenly

"Look, Simon, I know you liked Chloe first, so I'm gonna let you have her. I don't even know if she likes me back anyway."

"Derek, are you blind?!"

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Did you not see the way she was looking at you out there?! She obviously loves you!" Once again, huh?

"But, what about you?! I know she likes you! Not me!"

"Derek, she loves you! Anybody with eyes can see it! Besides, I don't think I love Chloe. I think I just like her. So, for once, will you please do something for you?"

"I don't know Simon, I'm a monster, and I don't deserve her. And, even if she did love me back, I'd just hurt her! She's too good for me! I can't ever have her!"

"Ah, the ramblings of a man in love," Simon said mockingly, "Derek, no one deserves her like you do. Everybody in this house, including Andrew and Chloe, knows you wouldn't hurt her! Just think it over, ok?"

"Yeah, Simon, I'll sleep on it. Goodnight." Derek fell asleep and dreamed of Chloe.

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first fan fic so I'd really love some reviews!!!!! Pretty Please! I don't own the darkest powers. Sad face.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Confessions, Drama, and Kisses

C-POV

As we walked out of Derek's hearing range, I could almost feel the curiosity rolling off of Tori. So I turned to her and said,

"We should be fine now."

"Okay. What did you want to tell me?"

"Well…" I hesitated. Maybe I should have contacted Liz. Maybe she would have understood. I continued, "I-I th-think-I-I'm i-i-i-in l-l-love w-with D-D-Derek." She just stared at me and said,

"Was I supposed to understand that? Take a deep breath. Start slower…go"

"I… Think… I'm… Love… With… Derek." Tori clapped her hand to her mouth and gasped. So much for her understanding.

"Wow! Dog-boy!? Seriously!?" At my scowl she amended, "Sorry. Derek. I suppose you're very suitable for him, though. I never admitted this before but you guys are really cute together!" I stared at her, disbelievingly. "It's true! You're so small and he's HUGE!!! You're light skinned and he's dark and brooding. You're complete, physical, opposites and, in that way, you compliment each other!" she said in a rush. I was perplexed at how sensitive Tori was being but I wasn't going to ruin the moment by pointing it out. Then a thought occurred to me and I was depressed. Tori, seeing my expression, asked me what was wrong.

"It's just" I said, eyes downcast, "I don't think he feels the same way about me." Tori, to my surprise, guffawed. "What?" I asked.

"It's just" she replied, giggling, "I thought you were smart."

"Huh?"

"Chloe. Derek is completely in love with you. Besotted. It's pathetic actually."

"Hey!" I defended. Then I thought about what she just said, "What do you mean by that?" A glimmer of hope was prancing around inside my head. I told it to stop. To not get its hopes up but it didn't listen. Stupid head.

"Well he can't stop staring at you whenever you're in the same room. He's super sensitive, not to mention protective, of you and when he stares at you it's not in a possessive way, like Simon, but loving, protective, and caring. It's rather adorable. If it weren't for the yuck factor of it being Dog—Derek, I mean." I stared off into the atmosphere. I was so happy! What if what Tori had just told me was true? Could Derek really like someone like me?

"Well…" I hesitated, "should I approach him about it or something? What should I do?!"

"Whoa! Don't get hysterical on me here! I think you should tell him how you feel. Because, even if he doesn't feel the same way about you, he deserves to know your feelings about him." I hugged her.

"Thank you, Tori! I'll go tell him now!" I sprinted off towards the house.

"Good luck!" Tori called after me.

D-POV

I woke to some gentle tapping on my door. I told whoever it was to come in. it was Chloe.

"H-Hey Derek, ummm I need to t-talk to y-you, "she said. Obviously she was nervous about something. I told her to continue. "W-well you remember earlier today?" I nodded. I doubted I could forget that moment, "well I realized something and I thought it'd be important for you to know."

"Yeah? What is it Chloe?"

"Ummm I-I-I l-l-l-lo—Crap!" she took a deep breath and continued, "Earlier, when I was staring into your eyes, I realized that I didn't ever want to live without you. I realized that, although we've been through some pretty horrible stuff, I would never want to trade these last few weeks with you for ANY moment of normality. I realized, Derek, that I'm completely and totally in love with you and I can't, and don't want to, turn back." Oh my god. She felt the same way about me. My heart sang and the wolf inside me howled, happily. I must have taken too long to answer her though, because she was starting to cry and turn back, "I guess you don't feel the same way. All the same I figured you should know." She ran down the hall to her room too fast for me to catch her. I was just so dazed. She felt the same way. I was elated. Although, I wouldn't be if I didn't fix this.

Chloe was now in the room she shared with Tori, crying her eyes out. Tori was frantically asking what was wrong.

"He didn't feel the same way! You said he loved me too!" Okay, I had to get to her. Now. I walked down the hall to her room. Inside, Chloe was sitting on her bed and Tori was hugging her tightly and mumbling apologies into her ear. Chloe looked up and saw me in the doorway. She quickly turned her face to the wall. She didn't want me to see her tears. Tori turned to me with venom in her eyes.

"What do you want, Dog-boy?!"

"Tori, don't call him that!" Even when she was crying because of me she defended me. God, I love that girl. Toei ground her teeth together and yelled,

"Why?! He just hurt you, Chloe!" Chloe remained silent. I said

"Tori? Could you give us a minute?" I looked her in the eye. I think she could see that I was going to try to fix it because she nodded and told Chloe that she'd be right back, before walking out the door and down stairs. I went up to Chloe.

"Chloe, could you please look at me?" she turned around but kept her eyes downcast so I knelt down so I could look in her beautiful eyes. "Chloe…. I didn't respond because I was so happy that you felt the same way," she looked confused, "I wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear, I was just so happy that I couldn't respond," a glimmer of hope passed Chloe's eyes so I carried on, "Chloe. I love you. I love you with all my heart and I will protect you with everything I have in me. I never want to part from you. Ever. I love you." Chloe suddenly looked so happy that I had to smile. Suddenly, we were both laughing and I took her up in my arms and spun her around. I put her down and stared into her eyes. We weren't laughing anymore. In fact, I was slowly moving towards her. And then, too slow and too fast at the same time, our lips met and I saw fireworks. No, better, I was ONE of the fireworks. I exploded with the others. I was flying up in the sky and then I erupted into millions of beautiful colors. The kiss didn't last long enough for me but when I finally pulled away both of us were in need of air. We looked at each other and smiled again. I heard a strange noise behind me and I turned around to see Tori and Simon in the doorway whooping and clapping. I internally sighed. They were in for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Library and Awkward Conversations

D-POV

After I had scowled at Tori and Simon until they turned around and hid in the media room, I took Chloe in my arms again. It was wonderful to look at her and KNOW that she wasn't going to choose Simon. That she wasn't going to break my heart in any way. It was great to call her mine. We sat down on the bed and just stared at each other. It sounds like somethin' you'd see in a corny romance movie but I swear it was the most beautiful moment of my life. I kissed her one more time before Andrew came home from a Supernatural meeting. We split up after that. Chloe went to go watch TV with Simon and Tori. Well, not precisely watch, more like spill the ENTIRE story of what had just happened. I decided to head downstairs to the library to find a book on werewolves.

When I reached the library, I discovered that Andrew had a crazy system for alphabetizing. The library, it seemed, was in order by alphabet, then subject, then the publication dates of the books inside the subjects. Wow. What an order freak. Okay okay… "W" Werewolves werewolves. No subject for werewolves. Hmmm. Well, I suppose I could always ask Andrew if HE knew anything about werewolves… it wasn't a subject I wanted to approach him with, but I think that I should know… I set off towards the study where I could hear Andrew rummaging through papers. This was going to be awkward. I knocked on the study door and opened it when Andrew said "Come in!"

`"Oh! Derek! Can I help you?" Andrew said.

"Umm…yeah…I uhhh… I wanted to know if you know anything about werewolves… and their… ummm… mates." I said awkwardly.

"Oh! I believe I do know some things. Didn't Kit tell you about this?"

"I, uh, I don't think he believed he'd ever need to. I'm not exactly as socially gifted as Simon."

"Which, of course, begs the question, why are you asking me about this now?"

"Ummm well, Chloe and I ran into two rogue werewolves, Liam and Ramon, on our way here and they called her my mate. They implied that they do some BAD things to a mutt's mate so I thought if I knew more about it, I could protect Chloe better if we ever ran into them again." I said in a rush. Well, I guess I know what I do when I'm nervous. Babble. A ton.

"Oh! Well if that's the case then, yes that seems extremely important." Was it just me? O r was he saying "Oh!" a lot. He continued "A werewolf's mate is its, what humans would call, other half. Their soul mate, their one true love, and other such titles. A mate, for a werewolf, is so much MORE, though. A werewolf's mate is the ONLY woman he will EVER love. Ummm, also a werewolf's mate is the only woman who can have his children." I coughed and spluttered and Andrew reddened. I thought I might already have a mate, though, so I asked Andrew what the signs were, "Well, the wolf part of you chooses the mate but the feelings will reflect upon your human side. A man will feel strong protectiveness toward the girl. He will value her life above every other person close to him. Also there are all the regular symptoms of falling in love. It's not ONLY the wolf who falls in love, Derek, the MAN falls too, and falls hard. Now if a wolf is lucky enough to find a mate BEFORE his first complete Change, she will be the only one the wolf will want with him. He will never hurt her." Yep. I had a mate. Crap. Now I have to tell Chloe. She deserves to know all the fine print of our relationship. Double crap. "Derek?" I looked up, "do you have any other questions?" I said I didn't and got up to leave but before I could, Andrew was addressing me again.

"Derek? Is what Liam and Ramon said true? Is Chloe your mate?" I hesitated then nodded. Andrew gave me a small smile. I turned around again but Andrew had one further question, " Uhh, Derek? Do I have to give you, Simon, and the girls the human "talk"?"

"I don't know about the girls but Simon and I both got it when we turned twelve. I'll ask the girls and if nobody comes in in the next hour, you're safe, 'kay?" He nodded and looked relieved. This time I left before he could ask me anything else. Now to go have an awkward conversation with Chloe. If I survive this day I will be shocked

C-POV

Okay, they FORCED me to tell them. Seriously, they threatened me and stuff. So, I told them ALL the beautiful details. Tori was squealing with delight. I guess a little romance was all it took to soften her up. Simon was smiling broadly and congratulating me. He was in the middle of the "You deserve each other." Speech when Derek walked in. Simon jumped up and clapped him on the back. Tori was smiling at him. Wait. Tori? Smiling at Derek? There is a god.

"Yeah yeah. It was dramatic and lovey-dovey. Didn't Chloe tell you already?" He looked at me with a joking smile and raised eyebrows. I raised my hands up.

"They forced me to Derek," I said in a joking- defensive tone, "seriously they threatened to levitate rotten eggs at me!" I scowled at them but they ignored me. Derek cleared his throat.

" Umm I actually came in here on an errand from Andrew. He uhh… wants me to ask Tori and Chloe whether they've had "the talk"." I coughed and reddened. Tori replied coolly that she'd had the "the talk" since she was eleven.

"I've had it too. My Aunt Lauren told me. She even bought books," everybody in the room suppressed laughter, "Hey! She's never had a daughter! She was new at it!" Now I was suppressing laughter. Then I thought about Aunt Lauren and how she might be—gone. Derek came over to me and gave me hug. It was like the world fell away and all I felt , or heard, or smelt, or saw, was him. I turned my face to his and kissed him. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it was wonderful. Was it just me, or did our kisses keep getting better? Then I remembered that Tori and Simon were in the room. I looked up at them apologetically and saw them both feigning choking themselves.

"Okay, come on! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?!" They stifled laughter. I turned back to Derek and said, " You want to go outside and away from these freaks?" There were indignant "Hey!'s" from "the freaks".

"Kay. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Derek replied. I got up to get my jacket and told Derek to wait for me on the porch. When I reached there, I saw how pale Derek was. Was he Changing again?

"Derek? Are you Changing? You look pale." He replied in the negative but said that he might be Changing tonight. Then he said,

"I need to talk to you." I told him to continue, "Well, you remember when Liam called you my mate?" I nodded. Where was he taking this? "Well I asked Andrew what that was and he said a werewolf's mate was a woman that he'd love forever. The only one for him. So then I asked him how you could tell if I'd chosen one. He said a werewolf would be extremely protective of the girl and he would value her life above everybody else's…" Derek stopped and looked at me, almost willing me to get it… Oh! Derek shoving me behind him when Liam and Ramon threatened me. Derek telling me that he'd never hurt me after he'd rescued me. Wow. Does this mean…?

"Derek are you saying… I'm your mate?" I asked tentatively. Derek nodded. He was looking away from me. What I could see of him suggested that he was embarrassed and afraid… Why would he be afraid? He must know that I'd still love him? I put my arm on his shoulder and asked him to tell me more.

"Well… werewolves… like wolves mate for life. They can only ever love the woman their mated to," now how could he tell me that and think I wouldn't love him? This boy really is dense. "Oh, here's another embarrassing fact. I just learned from Andrew that a werewolf can only have children with the woman he's mated to." Now, that part was disturbing but the rest of it… beautiful… and appealing.

"Does it work both ways?" I blurted.

"What?" He asked, sounding confused.

"The mating thing. Will I only love you for the rest of my life?" This WAS appealing. I was really warming to this idea.

"Umm… I don't know I didn't think to ask."

"That's too bad. It would've been nice to know." I was being playful now, "Although it is a little unfair, I mean, you're my first boyfriend and now I find out that I'm your mate. Your forever. In that way, though, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." I inched over to Derek and gave him a kiss. He stopped it only briefly to smile at me. He understood that I was NOT disgusted by it and that I WANTED to stay with him forever. The, he was kissing me again and this time it was… deeper. More passionate. I thought it might be because he was so close to his next Change. You know, the wolf side emerging. I certainly wasn't going to stop him. In fact, I slid onto his lap so I could get closer to him. Nothing racy. Just getting closer so I could enjoy it more. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. He gently explored my mouth as I explored his. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize that someone had come out to the porch. There was a loud "Ahem!" and Derek and I both shot apart. It wasn't just one person. It was Simon, Tori, and ANDREW! Tori was laughing. Simon was looking away in mock disgust, and Andrew just stood there with his eyebrows raised. Uh-oh. We were in for it.

Author's note: Just so everybody knows the intimacy between Derek and Chloe will not get any deeper than frenching. Not even groping will be allowed. I just wanted to put this French Kiss in here cuz of Derek's heightened wolfy-ness cuz of his next Change… so don't expect anything!!! Please review. I don't own Darkest Powers. (Walks away Balling)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fights, Suspicions, and a Change.

D-POV

"I can't believe you, Derek! This close to your next Change and you go and make out with your girlfriend!" Andrew was fuming and I hadn't understood why until JUST now.

"I thought you said I would never hurt her." I spluttered. He sighed.

"What I meant was you'd never hurt her on PURPOSE. It's ALWAYS dangerous for her during your Changes."

"But, she's been with me twice and I never hurt her!"

"Maybe not, but as you get closer to your full Change, the wolf in you begins to emerge more and more. On the night of the Change your wolf side will want to hurt her."

"What!? That's a total contradiction of everything you said when we were talking before! You said that the wolf loved her. Just as much as me!" I couldn't believe he was telling such lies!

"Derek. You can't have Chloe at your first Change! It is my belief that the first Change will be like a birth for the wolf. He will be confused and HUNGRY. If Chloe is the only animal there, the wolf would assume her as natural prey."

"But, Dad said I'd be fine. It'd be me only in wolf form. You also said the wolf chose her. Wouldn't he know her?"

"You're father and I had a disagreement about that once. Your father believes that you will stay the same but I believe that the wolf will take over. Kind of like an alter-ago. Yes, I did say that the wolf chose her but that doesn't necessarily mean hat he will recognize her when you Change."

I knew that what he said was wrong. That I would never hurt Chloe, but there was an itching in my head that said he was right. That I'd be a monster. No longer in existence. I just wanted to ask him one last thing.

"Andrew? Can I have Chloe at tonight's Change? I'm sure that tonights will NOT be a full Change and I don't think I can bear the pain."

"I would strongly advise against this, for Chloe's safety, but if you feel you will not lose control then I will not stand in your way."

"Thank you." I stood up and left the study. I couldn't decide whether or not to tell Chloe that she couldn't come with me on my First Change. If I did she'd fight me and I'd likely fold because no one can fight me like Chloe. If I didn't tell her she'd assume she could come and I wouldn't be able to stop her because I'd be too close to the Change. Alright, Chloe time.

C-POV

I, of course, was sitting on my bed, thinking about Derek. The way he always looked at me right before he'd kiss me. He was the most course person on the planet, yet, for the right person, he couldn't be more sweet and breakable. It made me love him more. Every time he'd open himself up to me. I loved that he loved me SO much he felt he could be an open book. In that moment, before we'd kiss, I could see everything he was feeling. It seemed like everything in this relationship was a plus. Then, of course, Derek came in and I could tell something was wrong.

"Derek? What's the matter?"

"Chloe. You can't come with me to my full Change." He said, determined. If I wasn't so angry right now, I'd probably laugh because he had to be so firm with me.

"What?! I thought it was decided that I'd be there! Why are you turning back now?!"

"Chloe, I just talked to Andrew. He says that I'll be very dangerous for any living creature around me."

"He says or he believes? There's a difference."

"He said both."

"Well then I'm coming with you!" I said forcefully. Who was he to say that I couldn't come? He had no Idea what was going to happen either.

"Chloe, no. I don't know what's going to happen. I WON"T take the chance that I might hurt you." His eyes were pleading with me to understand. I did understand. I just knew that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Derek, I KNOW you are not going to be an animal when you Change. I believe with all my heart that you could not hurt me. That you will be you. Andrew doesn't know! He just made an assumption because he's scared of you. He's scared of you and since he doesn't want to look like a coward, he's trying to get you to be scared of yourself! It's classic! And, if you don't believe me, ask Tori, I'm sure she knows something about that kind of stuff. I may not have ANY idea what's going to happen but neither does Andrew. Derek, I need to know that you can trust me if we're going to be in this relationship." Derek looked justly chastened. I was sorry to have to yell at him, but I didn't think he'd back down if I didn't. I couldn't BELIEVE Andrew! What a coward!

"Of course I trust you, Chloe," Derek said, a softer look in his eyes now, "but what about you? If I say that I'm not in control, will you run?"

"I will. "He nodded, satisfied. "So it's understood that I'm going?" he nodded again. Then I rushed over to him and threw my arms around his neck, which was kinda hard because he was SO tall. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Derek. I just wanted to make sure you understood. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Don't be sorry. I could never be mad at you."

"Do you think we can trust Andrew?"

"I don't know. I think maybe we should watch him."

"Okay, we should go tell the others.

Later that night

Simon and Tori had did not take it well. Tori didn't want to be on the run again and neither did Simon. We assured them that we weren't running just…watching.

After, we hung out in the media room, watching TV. I was curled up on Derek's lap, getting sleepier by the moment. My efforts to stay awake were hindered, however, because Derek was rubbing lazy circles on my back. I noticed that Derek didn't smell as bad anymore. He smelled woodsy, which was a very calming smell. Urghh!!! Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake. It was no use. Within two minutes I was fast asleep on Derek's shoulder.

D-POV 12:30 am

"Chloe. Chloe wake up." I shook her awake. I had moved her from my lap to her bed after I realized she'd fallen asleep. I was now in her room, watching as Chloe stirred and took in my sweaty, pale appearance. She immediately swung out of bed, grabbed a jacket, and followed me out the door and out to the woods.

Once we had found a good spot, Chloe turned around so I could strip down to my boxers. I knelt down on the ground and immediately waves of pain rippled through my body as my bones reassembled themselves to resemble a wolf's anatomy. I vomited into the bushes. My bones seemed to be refusing to move completely, leaving me in constant pain while the fur grows and recedes. Chloe immediately came to sit beside me and rub between my shoulder blades. That always felt comforting when there was all this pain. I groaned as my bones started to re-knit themselves into their human position. I vomited once more and then it was through.

I looked up at Chloe and she told me that my acne was almost completely gone. I'd bet that I don't smell as bad anymore either. That wasn't the only thing that had changed though. I felt lighter and everything seemed so much clearer. I was really tired after this Change. I wondered what it'd be like after my full Change. I didn't ponder very long before I could feel myself falling asleep. Right before my mind went blank I felt Chloe come lay down next to me.

I woke up to the woods around the safe house. It was at least 4:30 am and I knew that nobody else was awake yet. Chloe was nestled up beside me. I could feel her breath on the back of my neck. More than anything, I wanted to stay like this, peaceful, with Chloe next to me. I wanted to forget about all the stuff that was going on around us and just stay in this moment. But, I knew that I couldn't. We had to get up and go back to the house, where a suspicious Andrew was sleeping. So, I shook Chloe awake, changed, and we walked back to the house hand-in-hand, where, the only person who was awake was waiting for us. Andrew.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I do not own Darkest Powers. Okay, that's over. This chapter is important to me because it doesn't only focus on Derek and Chloe, but it focuses on the group as a WHOLE. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 5

Chloe the Mighty and a New Pack

"Did you have a nice Change?" Andrew asked Derek.

"It's getting easier." Anybody who knew Derek knew that he wasn't as nonchalant as he was coming out to be. His stance was in a semi-crouch, and his eyes were hard, and he had, ever so slightly, moved me behind him. "What about you? What are you doing up?" He asked Andrew, suspiciously.

"I was making sure you got back okay. I figured you'd be back right after Changing, so you can imagine my alarm when you didn't come back 'til the wee hours of the morning. Does it USUALLY take all night?" He looked between Derek, me, and our joined hands. I put the pieces together and realized that he thought that Derek and I had been doing what the nurses believed we had been doing that night in the crawl space. Did he really think we'd stayed out ALL night for that!? I looked at Derek and saw that he was apparently thinking along the same lines. Did that make us sick, hormone driven teenagers because our minds went right to that?

"Andrew!" Derek said, disgustedly, "Do you really think that I'd do that right after that conversation!? Right after I Change, I'm very tired. Chloe, who I've woken up, is tired too. After the very traumatizing event of my Change, we're both too tired to walk back to the house, so we camp out outside." He said this slowly, as though talking to an infant. It was apparent, though, that Andrew was sticking to his beliefs. He turned to me.

"Chloe, may I talk to you in my study, please?" Great strategy Andrew, pick on the weaker individual. Derek growled. I put a hand on his arm, assuring him that it was fine. He backed down and I told him I'd be right back. I knew what Andrew was going to say and I thought it was time he had his mind put straight. I followed Andrew to his study. He motioned me to sit down and I fixed my eyes on him with, what I hoped was, an icy stare.

"Chloe, you should be more concerned about your own safety. Derek is a VERY dangerous WEREWOLF. He could hurt you at any point—" I cut him off angrily.

"Yes, Derek is a monster, and he's gonna hurt me… his mate. In fact he WANTS to!" I yelled, sarcastically, " Do you actually believe any of this crap! I mean, I guess I can understand why you'd be scared of him on some totally BASIC level, but trying to make him scared of HIMSELF! If anything, you're ensuring that he WILL lose control of himself! Making him believe that he has nobody will only make him believe everyone is right and he'd be too miserable to keep in control! God, Andrew does your brain even work!? You're so scared of him, yet no one is more caring, more safe than him! But, no! So stop pretending that you're not a coward and better yet, stop manipulating him into being afraid of himself! Because, even though I have no proof, other than who HE IS, that he won't hurt me, you don't have any evidence to the contrary! You just made it all up!" Andrew looked taken aback by my boldness. I was surprised as well, I hadn't stuttered once. Or maybe he was surprised that I'd figured out his game. I decided to give him one last piece of my mind. "From now on, you leave Derek alone or you'll wake up to a corpse choking the life out of you." With that, I stalked off to the kitchen, where I found Derek suppressing laughter.

"Am I really that unconvincing when I'm angry?" I asked tiredly.

"You were fine," He assured me. " Boy, you really gave it to him. I can't hear anything in his study. He must still be in shock. Never thought I'd heard Chloe the Mighty, defender of puny werewolves, raise her voice to an adult.

"Shut it," I said, " or I'm coming for you next." I sat next to him at the table and nuzzled my face in his chest. He grinned.

"My ears hurt from your, much appreciated, tantrum in there. I bet even Simon and Tori could hear."

"Okay, okay enough teasing of the Chloe, kay?" I was starting to get a little queasy from what I'd just done. Derek, upon seeing my expression, wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. God, I loved his kisses. Was anything about him wrong? Once again, as soon as his lips touched mine, my world was right. Did he know the effect he had on me? I sighed,

"I guess there's no point in trying to catch any z's anymore, huh?"

"Yeah. I suppose we should go tell our respective roommates what that was about." I nodded and gave him one more kiss before going to my room.

D-POV

When I got up to my room, Simon was sitting up in his bed, waiting for me.

"I was just to come find you? Did I hear yelling?"

"Yeah, Chloe was having a one-sided fight with Andrew." I grinned in pride.

"Wow. Really? Wait. Why was she fighting with Andrew?" A look of confusion crossed over his face. I hesitated. Andrew and Simon had one of those favorite Uncle/Nephew relationships. Andrew would've left Simon in the dark about this, and I really didn't want to be the one who ruined their relationship.

"Uhh, Simon, I know you really like Andrew so if you don't want to hear anything bad about him, stop me now." I said as a warning.

"Derek just spit it out."

"Well you remember yesterday, when Chloe and I told you and Tori to watch him? Well we didn't really tell you the whole story." I told him. The ENTIRE thing. Right up til' I got here. Afterward, Simon just sat there, looking dumbfounded.

"Andrew really did this?" He finally asked. I nodded in return. " And Chloe really stood up to him for you?" I nodded again, smiling

"It really hurt my ears to listen to her." Simon sniggered. " Afterward she looked like she was going to puke. But, it was one of the bravest things anyone's ever done for me." I smiled again.

"You know, you've smiled a lot more in the past day with Chloe, than ever in your entire life." Really? Was that true? I hadn't noticed.

"I guess that's just Chloe," I responded. " She changes you and she does it so quietly you don't realize until she's done it."

"True," Simon returned," Have you seen Tori lately? All smiles and affability, you wouldn't know she used to be a rotten—NOT a very nice person." Simon amended.

"Yeah. She's amazing." Simon suppressed a smile. I scowled at him.

"I hate you."

"Why?" he said in mock hurt.

"Cuz' my first girlfriend who also happens to be my mate, and you expect me to be cool as a cucumber."

"Derek, it's fun to pick on the guy in love."

"Whatever/"

"So defensive! I think he's in loooove!"

Then he started singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. I threw my pillow at him. Great. Now I'm pillowless. Smart Derek.

C-POV

Tori had basically been dazed when I told her. She didn't believe I'd raised my voice to an elder.

"It's true. He just kept being a little coward. It irritated me. His stupid tricks to get everyone scared of Derek . I tell you. I'm surprised Derek didn't swipe his head clean off!"

"I guess I should watch out. If I annoy him enough he'll probably snap."

"With the way you've been here for me these last two days, I don't think he'd even think about PINCHING you." We both laughed at that, and to my surprise, Tori cam across the room and hugged me. We both left for breakfast arm in arm.

The boys were already in the kitchen when we got there, and Derek was making breakfast. It smelled delicious.

"Hey Chloe, Tori. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," said Tori, " I'm starving."

"Me too. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." I walked over to Derek, with no special purpose. I just wanted to be near him. He looked down at me and gave me a kiss. He smiled as he pulled back. I loved his smile. It made me feel warm and more close to him. His smile told everyone everything about him. I guess that's why he didn't. Plus people hadn't ever given him a reason to.

We sat down at the table and ate, and told jokes, and held conversations. It felt as though we were a family. That's when Andrew came in.

Everybody went silent and didn't look at him. If the situation wasn't so tense I'd be looking around proudly, liking that after everything we'd been through together, we'd bonded.

"May I please speak to you Chloe, and you Derek, in my study?" Simon stood up, looked Andrew straight in the eye and said,

"No. They won't be joining you in your STUDY. Anything you want to say to them, you can say to us…" then he added as an afterthought, " Unless it's about their relationship, in which case I don't want to know." The Tori stood up next to Simon.

"Yeah." She agreed with venom in her voice and eyes, "You're not going to play us anymore, Andrew."

"I didn't say anything to you two." Andrew said, taken aback. Then Derek stood up.

"You do or say something to one of us, it effects us all. That's the way a Pack works." Then I joined in.

"If you've got anything useful to say, say it to all of us, otherwise, we won't hear you. Will you? Or are you too much of a coward." I challenged.

There we were, all four of us, together. Finally admitting that we were a Pack. We were all in line. I was on the far right with Derek on my left, holding my hand. Tori was on his left and on her left, was Simon. We were all together. Facing something together. Not because we had t, to stay alive, like before. But, like a Pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arguments and an Unexpected Twist

D-POV

Andrew looked at us dejectedly

"I really didn't want to talk to ALL of you about this, but, perhaps better to just get it out in the open." He said.

"What?!" Chloe said from beside me. "I think we already know everything you're trying to say! Like Tori said, you can't play us anymore!"

"I'm going to play you?!" Andrew said in disgust. "You're so high and mighty with your "Pack"! I'm going to play you!? Why don't you look inside your own group for treachery?" Huh? What did he mean? He pointed to Tori, "When we were captured by the Edison Group, some men took her aside and talked to her. I set up a diversion and got us out, but, it felt like it was too easy." I looked at Chloe. She looked shocked and hurt. It made sense, though. Tori'd been acting too nice. She was probably trying to gain our confidence and lead us into a trap. I looked over at Tori, who looked angry. Was she angry at Andrew for revealing her secret? She spoke.

"This just figures!" She said, stepping away from us. "I open up myself for you, and you stomp on me!" Was she trying to make us go on the defensive? Í knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" I saw a tear in her eye, but she didn't let it fall. I saw Chloe step up in the corner of my eye.

"Andrew is lying." She said. "I know that Tori had nothing to gain from betraying us, except possibly safety, but she's too smart to believe for a moment that they'd stop studying her. Besides, she said before that she can take care of herself." The she looked at Tori, with a question in her eye.

"Go ahead. Tell them." Said Tori.

"After Toei and I escaped from The Edison Group, she left to call her father. She was going to leave and go back to him. A couple of hours later, I found her outside of the warehouse. She told me that, after calling her father, her mother came in his car, to pick her up. He had told her mother where she was. He betrayed her." She went over to Tori, and gave her a hug. Tori cried on Chloe's shoulder. "Andrew's story doesn't match up." She said over her shoulder, "You believe us don't you?" She asked me and Simon, her eyes pleading. She was now crying as well. I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. I smiled sympathetically at Tori.'

"Of course we believe you." Then Simon did the strangest thing. He walked over to Tori, took her out of Chloe's arms, wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her. Right on the mouth. I looked away. Too disgusting for me. Chloe was staring, in disbelief.

"Tori, I'm sorry about your Dad, and I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." Simon said, after he unstuck his lips from Tori's. I was going to have to talk to him later. Tori looked up, smiling.

"So, what do you say guys? Pack still on?" The unanimous answer was yes.

C-POV

Tori and I were sitting on the couch, talking about none other than Simon and Derek. Hey, we needed some girl time.

"So how'd the kiss feel?" I asked, "Was he good at it?"

"Oh. My. God. That boy knows how to work his lips." She squealed, excitedly. "That was the best kiss I've ever had! So how about Derek? How's he in the kissing department? I know he doesn't have experience so, I guess the most important question is: How was the first kiss?"

"The first word that comes to mind is: wow. Our first kiss was everything a first kiss should be. Discovery, confirmation, and sweet." Tori looked confused so I went on, "A first kiss should be a DISCOVERY of the people's true feelings for each other. A confirmation of what the people expect in the relationship. If it's rushed and urgent, they just want in your pants, plain and simple. If it's passionate and slow, there's potential for a relationship, but it's based on lust. If it's beautiful, caring, and soft, yet intimate, it's meant to be a steady relationship with definite potential for eventual MORE. And the "sweet" part is the category of the kiss. Rushed, lust, or sweet. Ours was sweet, which to me, is the best choice. As for physical attributes, Derek has the softest lips! Best kissing lips EVER!" I looked over at Derek, who was looking at me. Then he WINKED at me? Huh? .God! He could hear every word we were saying. Including the "Definite potential for eventual MORE" part! Gulp! How could I have forgotten about that! I mean he was just at THE OTHER SIDE of the room! Granted it was a HUGE room. We were in the library. I blushed and looked away. I tried to think about something else while Tori rambled about how wonderful Simon's kissing abilities.

That topic hunt was FAR too easy to accomplish. My main thought was: Andrew is still playing us. I started thinking about his background. He was involved with a Resistance group, made up of other Supernaturals, who wanted to fight the Edison Group. It was IMPOSSIBLE that he'd never seen a werewolf before. So, why would he be scared of Derek? I stood up and addressed everybody.

"Guys?" I said. Everybody looked up. "Hey, did anybody notice that Andrew's probably acquainted with other werewolves, because of his involvement with the Edison Group and that Supernatural Resistance group he's with?" Derek sat up. He was catching up. "You remember when I said that Andrew was just a coward and by getting Derek scared of himself, he would look like less of a coward?" Everybody nodded. "Well, now that I think about it, that's a pretty crappy reason to tell lies like that. Why didn't he just pretend he wasn't scared? What if he wasn't trying to take the attention off himself/ What if he was trying to get everybody scared of Derek, and thus, force him out of the group?" The Derek spoke.

"Then, when that just brought us closer together, he lied about Tori's involvement with the Edison Group."

"So what does this mean?" Simon asked.

"It means," Derek answered, " that Andrew is up to something more than he's letting on."

"Should we move out?" Tori asked.

"No." I answered before Derek could say yes. " We need to find out what he's up to."

"No! This could be dangerous Chloe!" Derek practically screamed.

"I know, Derek. But, we need to figure out what's going on before it's too late. We should go to Andrew tomorrow and apologize for doubting him. Then, next time he goes to one of those Supernatural meetings, we'll sneak into his study and go through his stuff. Tori?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You're good with computers right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Great, you can take the computer, Derek and I will take the rest. Simon? You'll be lookout. Watch for Andrew's car. When you see it, whistle softly. Derek'll hear." I looked at Derek, expecting him to argue dome more. But, he nodded and said,

"Good plan." Yes! I knew he couldn't resist my charm and intelligence.

Andrew POV

I had failed, once again, to drive a wedge between them. Worse, now they were a Pack. Marcel would not be pleased. At this rate, I'll never get my daughter back.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I was kinda stumped with this chapter… Also it's really short sorrs

Chapter 7

Encounters, Ewy kisses, and a New Plan

I wish I could pretend that what I was doing wasn't evil, but I couldn't. I had to, though, if I ever wanted to meet my daughter. Marcel said he had her in custody. I hadn't even known I'd had a daughter until two weeks ago when Marcel called me and told me that four teenagers were, most likely, heading for my house. Then he told me about my daughter. He said if I ever wanted to meet her and be father to her I would hand over the kids to him. Little did I know that two of those kids are my nephews.

Marcel hadn't told me much about my daughter, except she was a fire-half demon, like me. I widhed I could meet her. But, the "Teen Pack" were making that difficult. I tried to hate them, but I couldn't. After all, they didn't know what was going on. If anything, they should be mad at me, which they apparently were.

I knew what I was doing was evil, but I couldn't believe it was evil enough to stop. That girl, whoever she was, deserved a father. And, so far, she hadn't gotten a real one.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. Someone was knocking at the door. I told whoever it was to come in. It was Simon. Crap.

"Hey, Andrew," he said, "I wanted to talk to you." He sat down at one of the chairs in front of my desk. I glared at him.

"What!?" I thundered. "More accusations of my cowardice?! What am I LYING about now!?" Simon looked taken aback.

"No. I wantded to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I think you're right. About everything. Tori IS atraitor. Derek IS a monster." He soundedso serious. I'd always thought Simon was a team player. I guess I was wrong. "You see, I'm still in love wuth Chloe. I've been so attentive and nice. Understanding, caring. Derek wasn't any of those. I anything he's been crass and rude to Chloe ever since Lyle House. But who does she choose? Derek. My loser, monster brother. Tori's no better, the scheming BITCH!" He levitated a pencil and threw at the wall. It stuck fast. "I've left them." He spat. He was REALLY mad. Could it be? Without Simon, the "Teen Pack" wouldn't be nearly as could REALLY help me out.

"That's good Simon. They're no good for you. Simon, you should move your belongings out of Derek's room and into a room next to mine. There's no telling what they'll do and when they'll do it." Simon nodded and left. I couldn't believe it. Eerything was unfolding. Soon.

C-POV

Simon was spending a LOT of time with Andrew lately. Everything had gone to all we had to wait for was Andrew to go to one of his Supernatural meetings.

The plan had slightly altered, though. Simon had met with us, secretly, one night, and told us that Anndrew was thinking of taking him with him to the next meeting. Because he "never knew when THEY'D strike" We were at a loss for what to do for days . Until, two days ago when Liz came back. Here's how it went.

_I was sitting on the library, reading, when Liz popped out of nowhere and went "BOO!" Seriously. I jumped._

_ "Hey Chloe!" She said, giggling_

"_HEY! How are you?! Did you find your family?"_

"_Totally. They all miss me, but they're good."Then she started sniggering "So, I noticed you and Derek are getting COZIER." She erupted in laughter. I blushed. "Chloe's in loooove. Chloe's in looove." She chanted and my cheeks got redder and redder every time she said the "L" word._

"_Alright, alright! Yes! Okay! Happy?!" She smiled._

"_Yes. Now, what have you been up to since I've been away?" So I told her. About Ramon and Liam, finding Andrew, Derek, our showdown, everything. "You guys should have a name or something."_

"_I suppose. Simon says that Andrew calls us the "Teen Pack" but I think that's incredibly stupid." She shook her head._

"_Somethin' cool. Like 'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Supernaturals'!" I shook my head and laughed at her absurdity._

"_That's sooo lame! We're NOT ninjas!"_

"_What's this about ninjas" a voice asked from behind me. I jumped and whirled around. It was Derek, " Sorry" he said, " Who you talkin' to, Chlo?"_

"_Liz." I said. He nodded. I faced Liiz again and saw her feigning choking herself._

"_CHLO. He called you CHLO!" She said, laughing._

"_Well, DUH!" I said, getting angry. "We're GOING OUT, of course he has a nickname for me!"_

"_Hey, CHLO. It's okay. I'm just tteasing. I think it's cuuute!" She said. I eyed her, viciously. Then, I stalked over to Derek and gave him a wet, sloppy kiss. I turned to Liz_

"_Whatcha think of that?!" I asked her. She gave me the thumbs-up and said "cute!" again. I scowled and took hold of Derek's hand. He looked a bit confused._

"_She's making fun of our relationship." I whispered._

"_And that's how you choose to defend us?" He asked._

"_Well," I answered, "I naver had to defend a relationship to anyone I didn't know how to do it properly." He grinned and kissed me. The non-sloppy kind this time._

"_Wait, wait, wait." Liz said, she was looking at Derek disbelievingly, " did Derek just SMILE?" I nodded, smiling._

"_What? What's she saying?" Derek asked._

"_She asked if you just smiled." I responded, without thinking. He grunted and looked away, planting a scowl on his face. "Oh come on! Liz!" I yelled " Now look what you've done!"_

"_Sorry" she said and put her hands up in a "I surrender" way._

"_New subject." I growled, warningly._

"_Okay," she responded, "What are you going to do about the Simon thing.?" Wrong subject._

"_I don't know. If I could find anybody else I woul—Wait." I said, lookindg at Liz. An epiphany was coming. " What if YOU took Simon's place! You could just materialize on front of me! Will you, Liz?"_

"_Yeah! Sounds like fun! I'll see you around! Got family to visit! You call me when you need me!" And with that, she was gone. I turned to Derek and told him what Liz said… and also that she was gone. He smiled and kissed me._

**Okay, so I really am sorry about how short this is. I'm trying to get one more chapter in before the kids go search Andrew's office ****. This chapter really isn't one of my favorites but it seemed kinda silly and I thought that a silly chapter would be appreciated before extreme seriousness was to resume. Review and please don't hurt me with your words. Also, I don't own Darkest Powers.**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! Thank you every one for reading so faithfully (also for the praise I don't think it was that well-deserved but whatever ). I'm not quitting this story. Sorry for the quitty vibe I was giving you there. No, I'm just gonna revise the story so there's not any Simon/Tori love-thing. It's not really necessary to the story plus I don't really feel right about it. I'm pretty sure the guys who didn't want me to do that in the first place will be happy. Anyway, I'm gonna do that before I release the 8th chapter. Sorry for the suspense and all, I am working on the 8th chapter but I'm also at a point where I don't really know where I'm going with the story. So, I'm taking a bit of a break. I'll try to be back and in full Chloe/Derek mode as soon as possible.

You know if someone could help me think of a new name for this story that'd be great!

Thank you bunches for reading!


End file.
